


The World Keeps Spinning

by CGotAnAccount



Series: You Spin My Head Right Round [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A tiny bit of smut, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, One-Shots, SHEITH - Freeform, Sickfic, Slice of life series, halloween party, implied allurance, just fun, red gets a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Ch 7:Red was lonely. Or at least, that's the excuse Shiro had defended her with when Keith had threatened to make her into slippers for destroying three coffee mugs in one day.Sheith one-shots vaguely related to Like a Record Baby





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> So this is AU is still poking at my brain. I'll be doing a few slices of life here and there.

Keith had never appreciated Autumn as much as he did at this very moment. He and Shiro had been dating for a few months now and for the first time he finally got all that sappy bullshit about it being the season for love. Sitting on the balcony with a cup of warmed cider or shuffling through the leaves hand in hand with Shiro like a pair of kids had made him happier than he could ever remember being.

Their unconventional start had blossomed into a relationship so unexpectedly easy that Keith felt like pinching himself every time Shiro stayed over and he got to wake up to his inky eyelashes casting shadows across those cheekbones in the soft morning light. Even better was the slow smile that bloomed across Shiro's face as he woke up when Keith pressed soft kisses onto the bridge of his nose.

Lance had even started commenting that Keith's permanent scowl lines looked lighter. Keith didn't have the heart to tell him it certainly wasn't a case of face cream or more beauty sleep. With Shiro pounding him into the mattress on the regular he was really getting less sleep than ever and the only cream on his face, well... Keith supposed happy was just a good look on anyone.

Autumn also got points with the cooler weather that made Shiro absolutely kill the sweater vest and leather jacket look. His broad shoulders filled out everything he owned and the dark wash jeans that he wore during the season clung to his giant quads. And Keith adored those quads – flexing, straining, wrapped around his head, whatever. Now that they had gotten past the need to impress each other in increasingly ridiculous ways, Shiro had dropped back on the classes he'd been taking with Keith and was back to focusing more on his weight lifting, making those quads even thicker.

It was only natural that Keith would try to get him to show them off for Halloween.

Allura had invited them all to her house for a Halloween party now that their small group of friends had fallen together so well. It turned out that Lance and Hunk had gone to high school together, and Pidge had directed them to Hunk's cafe in the first place because she knew him from their engineering grad courses. Matt and Lance had bonded over their shared trauma of walking in on Keith and Shiro a few too many times and Allura adored Hunk's little cafe, tagging along to all of their outings until they were stuck like glue. All in all they made a nice little family.

But Lance had made the fatal mistake of challenging Keith to a couple's costume competition - ignoring Keith's snide remark that it's not really a couple's contest if he needed to bribe Allura to dress up with him by taking her morning classes. Pidge and Hunk had immediately started scheming together at the end of the table they were seated around as Matt drained his bottle and declared he'd be the judge.

Sweet innocent Shiro had commented enthusiastically that it sounded like a great bonding exercise...

Now with just a few hours to go Keith finally gets to see the fruit of his hard won negotiations with his favorite mega-nerd. Shiro had wanted to go historical since Matt was also a giant nerd and would be partial to the theme. Keith wanted to go slutty just so he could see as much of Shiro as possible before dragging him back home and taking it all off again. The current compromise was quite agreeable to both of them.

Shiro had gone with the Roman Centurion look, his gleaming bronze breastplate scrounged from an old renaissance fair and paired with a custom leather skirt with riveted on plates to match. He completed the look with a pair of sandals laced up mid calf holding on his grieves, matching gauntlets, and the coup de grâce – a plumed helm that made his stunning grey eyes look like flashing lightning as he tossed his head to move the rippling crimson plumage. Keith decided he could appreciate a little history now and then as he eyed the ample leg that was exposed when the skirt shifted.

Keith had wondered what Shiro was expecting him to do when he first pitched the idea of Roman theme, it's not like he'd ever been the frat toga kind of guy, and he wasn't really keen on wearing a bunch of armor himself. Shiro had turned about eight shades of red and shyly asked if Keith had ever heard of Gaul when Keith had voiced his concerns and damn if that didn't pique his interest.

Keith was only half listening as Shiro pulled up image searches on the Celtic warriors and explained the different options available, Keith had tuned out after seeing the painted warriors among those with light armor and a few shield bearers.

“That one looks good,” he pointed at the swirling designs covering the snarling model. Shiro nearly choked on his tongue.

“That one?” he squeaked, “I mean. That's ah- I mean. All night?” his face was getting redder as Keith's smile got wider.

“Yeah,” Keith nodded decisively, “It looks easy to do, the heat will be on in there, and you can help me wash it off after.”

And that was all it took to convince Shiro.

What Keith hadn't anticipated was the issue of him being in not much more than a loincloth masquerading as a kilt while Shiro was going to be looking like that all night. It was bad enough right now, half bent over the sink with his legs spread while Shiro painted the swirls across his nearly bare body. It had been easy enough to handle the front, trying not to snicker or move too much as Shiro swirled the green and blue warpaint across his face and neck. Shiro's wiggling eyebrows kept him distracted as the paint swept down over his chest and playfully across his nipples, thankfully avoiding the belly button – he didn't want to be digging paint out with his pinky for the next week. Even when the brush curled across his hipbones and twined around his thighs he managed to keep his calm. Shiro's tongue poking out between his teeth in concentration was so cute it distracted him from the fact that he could feel warm puffs on breath on his inner thighs.

But now, having his legs spread apart like this to get the backs, had very specific muscle memory flaring to life before he determinedly thought of Lance in a bikini. Shiro's big hands wrapped entirely around the back of his thigh as he steadied Keith against the sink, his thumb grazing the edge of the inner portion of the kilt as the brush dragged feather-light down the inside of Keith's thigh – nearly indistinguishable from the feeling of Shiro's tongue there earlier that morning. Keith grit his teeth, head dropping to lean against the faucet as he let out a shaky breath.

“Okay up there?” he could feel Shiro's forelock tickle the crease of his thigh as he lifted his head to check on Keith.

“Fine,” Keith ground out, “Just... ticklish.”

Shiro hummed, “Tickish, eh?” he nosed the edge of the kilt before pressing gently dragging kisses down the inside of Keith's thigh, “You better stay still, I'd hate to have to redo all this paint...” Keith could feel the smirk pressing above the inside of his knee.

Keith was faced with the very apparent reality of getting hard in this flimsy scrap of tartan and leather straps, it's not like there was anywhere for it to go. He let out a harsh breath as Shiro's hands came up to caress him under the kilt, thumbs coming to rest just on either side of his balls and underneath his cheeks where Keith was bent, nestling into the soft, sensitive skin there and stroking slowly.

“Shiro. You're not getting out of that metal skirt without a struggle, and unless you can finish what you started without having to redo all my paint this is gonna have to wait until after.”

Shiro's eyes flashed at up at him in the mirror, “Is that a challenge?”

“No!” Keith squeaked, “It's a warning that everyone within a half mile of us is going to see this tented kilt if you don't stop. I already have to go all night seeing you like that.” Keith felt his dignity withering rapidly, he was dangerously close to whining.

“Well, maybe we just have to take the edge off.” Shiro murmured into his thigh before bringing his thumbs up to pull Keith's cheeks apart slightly, nipping at one of them.

Keith exhaled shakily in defeat. “Fine, but don't fuck up the paint.” He fumbled in the drawer next to him, hissing as the edge dragged along his erection, and practically thrust the bottle of lube into Shiro's face. He was pretty certain his own face was going to catch fire at this rate. “How are we gonna get you after?” he eyeballed the metal laden skirt and it's approximately ninety-seven buckles.

Shiro popped the cap behind him, “Don't worry about me, I like the anticipation.” he said, low and rough. Keith felt slow circles being rubbed against him before letting out a breath of a moan as Shiro's thumb pressed in. Thank god he'd gone authentic with the kilt undergarments...

* * *

After Keith was capable of something other than babbling Shiro's name they had found themselves running a bit behind. Shiro had needed to redo just the lines on his collarbone where he'd gotten a little over eager. Of course, once Keith was sated and no longer in danger of knocking over vases with his dick, he had raised a judgmental eyebrow at the marks Shiro had left, seemingly strategically around his body.

“Really, Shiro?” he asked, fingering at the bruises littering his neck and the light set of teeth prints on his shoulder, “I look like I got mauled.”

“It lends authenticity.” Shiro said with a dignified air, “Celts were always getting into fights, and you did choose to go with the berserker look.”

Keith snorted, one skeptical brow raised. “Yeah, okay.” I'm sure the giant mark on my inner thigh was from a fight.”

“That one is a sigil of protection,” Shiro nodded sagely as he spoke, “The land of Gaul was full of superstitious people.”

“Aah,” Keith played along, “I see, the Centurion just telling the other Romans that the barbarian is his.” he trailed a painted hand down Shiro's breastplate, tracing the patterns in the abs as Shiro cleared his throat and blushed.

“We uh, better get going now.” He adjusted his skirts just a little as Keith gave him an innocent look.

“Lead the way, Sir.” and Yeah. Keith was going to have fun tonight.

* * *

Lance hooted at them when they walked into Allura's loft, what a surprise.

“Mullet! What even is this? Slutty finger painting time?” Lance squawked with both hands on his hips.

“No,” Keith muttered, “That was earlier.” Shiro choked on his tongue and started coughing. Lance sighed.

“Shiro, you look great as usual, very buff. There's beer in the fridge,” Lance offered, “But You,” he whirled on Keith, “I was supposed to be the slutty one this year!” Keith snorted.

“Well you got that covered, I've got more paint than you have clothing.” he gestured at Lance's costume.

“Thank you!” Lance preened. He was wearing a silky blue bunny leotard that stopped mid-pectoral and came with a little black bow tie. Between the fishnet stockings that ran all the way up his long legs until they disappeared under the little brown poof of a tail and the matching ears on his head, Keith was pretty sure Lance was actually trying to audition for Playboy.

Lance leaned in and stage whispered, “I don't know what you did with your dick under that, but my balls are somewhere near my lungs and I've got everything else strapped down like Fort Knox. I'll need a colonoscopy to get it all back down.” Keith's eyebrows rose to his hairline.

“I'm authentic under this kilt,” Keith said smugly before pausing and adding, “No panty lines though?” leaning around to check as Lance twisted his hips toward him excitedly.

“No panty lines!” Lance crowed in triumph. Hunk, who had walked in at the moment just sighed and walked right back out.

“Snacks are out.” he called back over his shoulder, his big white hat nearly knocking into the door frame.

“Is he really a chef?” Keith asked, “I was hoping for a competition.” He smirked in Lance's direction.

Lance took the bait, of course. “Hey! Allura and I are going to wipe the floor with you. Even Shiro's back isn't strong enough to carry that team,” he sniffed and crossed his arms before continuing, “Besides, you think our two resident geniuses would really do something so mundane to impress Matt?” he tugged him into the kitchen and Keith nearly doubled over at the site of Hunk and Pidge giving Shiro a demonstration of their costume.

Pidge was in a full rat suit, complete with gross wormy tail and animatronic whiskers that both kept in constant twitchy motion. She was currently perched on Hunk's shoulders, grasping a pair of cables stylized to look like hair.

“And when I tug on these it sends a little pulse to the corresponding electro-stim patch on Hunk's legs and arms so he knows which one to move!” she explained brightly to Shiro, and Yeap... those were rat teeth.

Hunk giggled as she yanked on one, “The pulse does kind of tickle, but it's as close to being Ratatouille as we could really get, which of course I made some to go with, help yourself.”

Shiro practically had stars in his eyes as he turned to Keith in the doorway and pointed at the smug duo. “I'm glad we didn't try to go the cyborg route. They'd have kicked our asses.”

Keith sidled up to him and snagged a beer from the counter. “Lesson one, Shirogane, never get into a tech competition with a Holt or Hunk.” he took a sip and grinned at him over rim, “You did good with the low tech, now we just have to convince Matt that they don't win automatically when Pidge offers to let him ride on Hunk's shoulders.”

Pidge snorted from her perch as Hunk's shrug jostled her a little. “You got us. I could probably carry either one of them all night, he's not that big.”

“I heard that!” came a muffled shout from the other room.

“Stop squirming!” came Allura's unmistakable accent followed by a thwap and audible pouting from Matt.

Lance rolled his eyes, “Allura's helping him fix the powdered wig, he took the Judge thing very seriously.”

Shiro started giggling into his beer and shook his head at Keith's raised eyebrow. “He had this costume back in college... you'll see.”

A triumphant cry came from the bathroom as Allura flung the door open cackling.

“I present to you, the Dishonorable Judge Holt!” she cried with a flourish as one heeled foot appeared in the doorway and pointed at them before being followed by the rest of Matt sliding into the hallway with jazz hands.

Keith nearly sprayed beer all over the counter while Lance imitated a Nutcracker. From the neck up Matt was very distinguished, with his stylized powdered wig and stern countenance... but his judicial robes had been replaced by a Slutty Nun costume and a pair of pumps. He slapped his gavel into his palm a few times with frown.

“Alright,” he said very seriously, “Who needs to do some hard time?”

Pidge groaned and buried her face in Hunk's hat. “Please never make me see this much of your thighs again.”

Allura was still giggling behind him. “But Pidge, imagine how crime rates would drop if they knew they'd be punished with this!”

“Hey!” Matt whirled on her shaking the gavel, “You just lost the bonus points for helping with the wig!”

Shiro's smile was blinding over the top of his own beer bottle. “Glad to see you kept the pantyhose this year.” he teased. Matt sniffed in faux offense.

“Not all of us have fine hair on our legs, Shiro. Some of us are Italian.” Pidge pulled a face from above him, nodding in agreement.

“Either way,” Lance cut in, “You're all missing the star of the show tonight!” he said as he did his best Vanna White impression toward Allura.

She smiled brightly in his direction and did a little twirl.

“It's from that game you all play, with the yelling and shooting. Lance suggested I be the magician to his rabbit, and I was quite taken with the portal girl-” she cut a look toward Lance questioning, “-Symmetra?” he nodded back at her smiling, she chuckled and extended her arm toward Shiro for a fist bump, “And now we get to match for the day too!” her fake hard light arm was really impressive and judging by Pidge's satisfied face Keith was willing to bet she'd had a hand in it.

He shot a look over at Lance's moony face and nudged Shiro with a grin. Getting your crush to cosplay your fictional crush? Keith was actually impressed with his maneuvering this time.

Matt grabbed himself a bottle and flopped onto the couch, snagging a controller off the coffee table and starting up a game of Mario Kart.

“Yo dibs on Yoshi. We're gonna have kids for a few hours still and I'm gonna make you fabulous people sweat before the final judgment.” Shiro caught the controller tossed at his head and chuckled, settling in next to him and patting the spot beside him for Keith. Allura eyed the body paint and the light grey couch muttering something about washable covers before shrugging with a sigh and picking up her own.

“I'm still watching the brainloaf in the oven.” Hunk called out from the kitchen, “We can take turns answering the door to make it fair.”

Pidge and Lance called dibs on the two losers and the night quickly devolved into a tipsy jostling match with beer pong set up on the kitchen island between them and the proverbial eye gouging from the couch.

During one of his turns as doorman Keith couldn't help but look around and smile at how everything had come together in the last few months. He grabbed a plate full of deviled eggs, brainloaf, and gummy worms in oreo pudding dirt - with ratatouille of course, and pressed himself back into Shiro's side.

The man himself was currently ferociously distracted, his armor clanking as he juked bodily with the movements of his cart, one hand intermittently splayed across Lance's sputtering face. Feeling Keith's warm press into his side Shiro dropped a kiss into his hair without missing a beat, Keith left one on his cheek in return and held out a gummy worm that Shiro took between his teeth, playfully nipping his fingers.

Lance's muttered “Gross” made Keith roll his eyes fondly and blow a raspberry at him behind Shiro's back, earning him a pulled face in return before Lance drove himself right off Rainbow Road in his distraction. It was a good night.

After everything had been put away they had spread themselves out on the various living room furniture, groaning at the full stomachs and the happy light feeling from just enough alcohol. The kids had long stopped coming to the door and Pidge and Allura were currently digging through the bowl picking out all the pink starbursts for themselves. Keith couldn't find it in himself to care while he was snuggled into Shiro's side even if the metal of his breastplate froze Keith's bare skin where they touched. He could feel the rumble of his voice through his chest lulling him into a peaceful state, definitely not sleeping or anything.

“Well,” Matt chuckled, “Looks like your barbarian princess over there is turning into Sleeping Beauty.” he cleared his throat officiously to get everyone's attention. “After much deliberation I have made my choice on the winner of tonight's contest.” he paused for dramatic effect and then looked around scowling when no one started the drum roll.

He cleared his throat again before Shiro rolled his eyes, unwinding his arm from Keith's shoulders and began to tap on the table in front of them. Matt inclined his head toward him graciously.

“The winner is.... the friendships we made along the way.” he said smugly to a chorus of groans coming from the room. “Hey!” he yelped as Pidge and Allura began to pelt him with the yellow starbursts as Lance and Keith heckled him.

Shiro just shrugged and smiled while Hunk's smile got a little misty.

“Well I for one think that's sweet.” Hunk began, voice wobbling suspiciously, “I love you guys!” he cried, scooping them into his arms one by one for giant hugs.

“Alright big guy, that pop was my ribs.” Lance grumbled halfheartedly, patting his back with a smile.

 

Yeah, Keith thought as he looked at his new little family, he could definitely get the excitement about Autumn now.

 

 

 

 


	2. Love Sweet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro makes sure Keith knows he is loved.

The months since meeting Keith had been the most blissful time of Shiro's life. Nothing in the world had ever made him feel the overwhelming crush of affection that he drowned in every second he spent by Keith's side - not getting into the Garrison, not even the exhilaration of flying before the accident had compared to the shot of pure adrenaline in his veins whenever that smile turned on him.

Even the smallest things made Shiro thank every lucky star in his life that he ended up here. Keith's lips curling over the rim of his mug as he sipped his morning coffee, hair still mussed with sleep and eyes half stuck shut. His strong arms wrapped around Shiro's waist from behind as he pressed his face into the sweater and breathed deeply, humming in contentment. His calloused hands reaching out to lace their fingers and swing their hands between them as they stroll through the park together. Those same long fingers taking Shiro apart piece by piece before those plush lips graze his ear, murmuring praises as Keith pushes inside him...

There wasn't a single part of Keith that Shiro didn't adore... didn't love. The problem was that Shiro hadn't found the right time to tell Keith that.

Keith who, for all his bravado, still looked as shy and a little incredulous as he had when Shiro first stayed to make breakfast the morning after they had claimed each other. Keith who still made comments about appreciating good things while you had them with a wistful little smile as he squeezed Shiro's hand. Keith who broke Shiro's heart a little every time he seemed genuinely surprised when Shiro made time for him above his other responsibilities.

At first Shiro had thought he was just shy about overstepping boundaries in the beginning of their relationship, but after the first few dates when they had an obvious physical connection but hadn't given a name to what they were doing Shiro had gotten some clarity.

Some loud, intimidating clarity.

He had dropped by the studio as Keith was finishing up for the day and had gotten one wave in as Keith headed into the showers before Allura and Lance swooped in and suggested he step into their office. The ensuing shovel talk was beyond terrifying as Lance talked about the acres of land his family had in Cuba while Allura casually tied their lanyards into a noose. It hadn't taken much to convince them how sincere he was in his interest in Keith as a person, and not Keith as that fine ass in those leggings, before Lance quietly confessed that Keith didn't have a whole lot of people who stuck around, so if he was going to let the other shoe drop he better do it soon before anyone got too attached.

And fuck if that didn't make Shiro want to wrap Keith in blankets and cuddle him away from the world forever. It also explained his lack of pushing for clarity on what their relationship was, if Keith had been afraid of pushing Shiro away. Shiro had immediately rectified the situation, tugging Keith forward into his arms as he stepped through the locker room door and announcing to Lance that he'd see him later – he had a date with his boyfriend to get to. Keith's sharp intake of breath and answering smile had been blinding, and all the confirmation Shiro needed that this was where he wanted to be.

But this time feels a little more delicate. He knows Keith won't run if he tells him he loves him, probably. He's even pretty sure he might say it back, or at least it'll get a smile. But it's not something Shiro wants to drop as casually as he did the boyfriend thing. He wants it to really mean something, hopefully something that he'll be able to smile over for years. It's definitely not something he wants to blurt out in bed, like he had nearly done before when he'd been thankfully face first into a pillow. It has to be clear, intentional, and special. Keith deserves nothing less.

That's what Shiro keeps reminding himself as he hikes out a fifty pound telescope and a picnic basket packaged with love from Hunk, complete with a bottle of wine. He had found this perfect clearing for stargazing a few years back and had made trips up the considerable hill every few months since then. The rolling view crested one way back toward the city in the distance, the lights twinkling like stars in the valley, but the other way was nothing but inky skies for miles with minimal light pollution. Shiro had guarded his secret closely from even Matt, but it felt right to let Keith into this part of himself.

He shuffled a little spot clear of the leaves and laid a blanket down right underneath the canopy of the giant oak tree he had spent countless afternoons napping under, then he pulled out some solar lights and tacked them around the edges of the path up the hill for the climb back up with Keith in the dark. Satisfied, he hoisted the basket into the air by a rope thrown over a branch and made his way back to Keith's apartment, tonight was going to be perfect.

Keith was just throwing his jacket on as Shiro pulled up to the curb of his apartment, the red leather and fingerless gloves making Shiro's heart skip the usual beat. Shiro rushed around the other side of the car to open the door for him and drop a kiss onto his cheek as Keith raised one eyebrow and gave him a bewildered smile.

“What's all this chivalry, big guy?” he asked clicking his seatbelt while Shiro slid into the driver's seat, “Did I forget an anniversary?”

Shiro chuckled, cheeks heating. “No, I just missed you.” he dipped his gaze shyly to the gear stick between them, “And you deserve nice things.” He missed the way Keith's face melted in adoration as he cleared his throat and pulled away from the curb.

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith said, placing his hand over Shiro's own, “You deserve the world.”

The car ride passed in pleasant conversation as Shiro tried not to bounce his unoccupied leg or hyper focus on the way Keith's thumb was rubbing circles across his knuckles. By the time they were pulling into the trail head Shiro figured his smile must've been a little wild if Keith's amused face was any indicator.

“Easy there, champ.” Keith said, reaching up to cradle the back of Shiro's head and pulling gently until their foreheads were touching. Shiro's heart skipped several beats as their noses brushed and those big violet eyes looked so deeply into his own before he took a deep breath and blew it out into their shared space. Keith's lips curled into a slow smile and he brushed a ghost of a kiss before nuzzling their noses together once more and stepping back, twining their hands together. “Now let's go see what's got you so worked up.” he teased.

Shiro took one more breath to steady himself under the onslaught of feelings - he was pretty sure it was just his heart beating out Keith's name in rhythm - before he smiled back and tugged him forward up the hill. “It's not far I promise, or I'd carry you.” he teased right back.

Shiro made sure to turn and look at Keith's face as they crested the hill and stepped into view of the clearing. He knew in that instant that the reflection of the lights and stars in Keith's eyes as he took in the clearing was going to be the most beautiful thing he saw all night. Keith's jaw fell open and his eyes started to shine as he turned toward Shiro, awestruck.

“Shiro... all this is for me?” he trailed off, questioning as Shiro cupped his face in his hands.

“Of course.” Shiro dipped his face lower, “I love you, baby.” Shiro whispered across Keith's lips before Keith's hands came up to crush their mouths together with something close to a sob.

Shiro might've been distantly concerned about that noise, but from the way Keith's thumbs were sweeping across his cheekbones as he pressed kiss after kiss onto Shiro's pliant mouth, he was pretty sure they were okay.

Keith gasped when he finally came up for air. His sniffles and a few stray tears were hastily brushed away as he aimed a wobbly smile at Shiro. “I love you too, Takashi,” he whispered back. “In case that wasn't clear.”

Shiro's heart could have exploded right then and he wouldn't have noticed, he'd already died happy.

“Come on,” he said, tugging playfully on Keith's hands, “I didn't lug this giant telescope and Hunk's basket all this way not to impress you with my suave romancing skills.”

Keith's laughter echoed around the clearing and as they broke into the basket and laid back to watch to stars together the only thing on Shiro's mind was the absolute certainty that he was going to hold onto this for the rest of his life.

 


	3. Sickness and Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets sick, Shiro gets sappy.

Keith had decided that he was dying.

Lance may have rolled his eyes and told him it was the just sniffles and to suck it up, but Keith knew better. This was definitely at least the plague.

His nose had turned into a waterfall of snot continuously oozing down his face in a slow and maddening creep. No amount of snorting, snuffling, or sneezing had managed to suck it back up into his sinus cavity and down his throat for good. It had gotten to the point where he couldn't run his classes without a pack of tissues and pile of crumpled snot rags around him – not the best look for the business. Allura had not quite suggested that he take a few days off to rest and maybe stop leaving a slug-like trail of ooze around the studio. Lance had agreed while gagging at the trash can overflowing with crumpled tissues, so Keith had been outvoted and trudged back to his apartment.

He hadn't even bothered to shower when he got home, he had barely sweat at all during his last class between the constant shivers and halfhearted pedaling. Peeling out of his workout clothes and sprawling naked onto the couch under two blankets had seemed like a much more reasonable option. Even Red agreed after kneading at his chest for a few minutes and settling down to nap with him. Her purrs nearly drowned out the nasally whistle and phlegmy rattle of his breathing as he dozed, half propped up and dry mouth hanging open.

All in all it wasn't a terrible way to go.

He'd been dozing to the drone of some antique show on TV when a few sharp knocks startled him awake, Red cracked one grumpy eye open at the movement.

He contemplated getting up to check but figured if it was a serial killer at least he'd be put out of his misery. Instead he croaked, “It's open,” and tried to roll his head back enough to see the door.

The door cracked open and Shiro poked his head inside hesitantly. Keith decided this was at least as good as a serial killer.

“Keith?” Shiro called out, peering around the apartment, “Was that you?”

Keith wriggled one arm free of his bundle, ignoring Red's disgruntled chirp.

“Hey Shiro,” he rasped, ungluing his eyelashes with his fingertips. “You might wanna stay a few feet away.” His sinuses chose that moment to switch which side of his nose was plugged and proceeded to drain the other side out and down to his top lip. Sighing, Keith just wiped his already snot-crusted face with his sleeve.

Shiro cringed, “You look uh... well?” Keith choked a laugh that quickly turned into a coughing fit. “I'm sorry!” Shiro flapped his hands in Keith's direction, “Can I- do you need- Uh... anything?” he stuttered, eyes flitting around the room for something to help.

Waving him off, Keith croaked out “Tea maybe? Top drawer by the sink on the left.”

Shiro scrambled to make himself useful, grabbing the kettle and mugs and throwing glances back over his shoulder at Keith like he was going to keel over if he looked away for too long. Cute.

“How long have you been like this?” Shiro wrung his hands together as he waited for the water to boil, “Have you taken anything?” His rapid fire nervous mothering made the corner of Keith's mouth quirk up, making the skin pull with dried snot. Not so cute.

“Started last night, got grosser during work until they banned me from civilization. I figured I'd just sleep it off and be fine tomorrow.” Keith half shrugged. Shiro turned fully from where he had snatched up the just-whistling kettle to steep the tea, his stern frown had Keith shrinking a little.

“Well do you have anything to take? I can go get you some cold medicine if you'd like, I'll even help you apply the vapor rub if you need.” Shiro carefully carried the tea over and set it on the coffee table next to Keith, smoothing his hair back to place the back of his hand against Keith's sweaty forehead with a frown.

His earnest face almost had Keith feeling guilty, both for neglecting his health and for the immediate thought that Shiro could help him rub that cream in any day. He tamped that line of thinking down, he'd probably suffocate trying to blow him at this point without his nose working properly, and any exertion would probably set him coughing globs of phlegm onto Shiro mid-coitus. Sexy.

Pressing a kiss into Shiro's hand, he shifted up enough to snag the tea, hissing as he burned his tongue.

“Careful,” Shiro murmured, “It just came out.”

“You just came out.” Keith muttered childishly, sticking his tongue out before taking another stubborn sip. The uplifted corner of Shiro's mouth belied his eye roll as he continued to comb his fingers through Keith's hair. Keith took one more obnoxiously loud slurp, giving an exaggerated sound of satisfaction before answering Shiro's question, “I think there's some nighttime stuff I can take later. I'm okay for now.”

Shiro hummed and patted him on the shoulder before standing up and snagging a duffle bag that Keith hadn't noticed from the floor. “Lance gave me a head's up that you were sick, so I brought my overnight bag.” Glancing over at Keith's blush and wide eyes he stopped abruptly, “I mean... if that's okay with you. I don't mean to-”

“No!” Keith cut him off, scrambling more upright, “Of course it's okay, it's always okay.” he deflated a little, “But I don't want you to get sick....” Shiro smiled softly at him and continued down the hall.

“I'll be fine, tomorrow is the weekend even if I do.” Keith could hear him rattling around in the bedroom for a moment before he came back out in low slung sweatpants and lifted up Keith's legs before plopping down onto the couch and resettling him across his lap. “Besides,” he flipped the channel on the TV to sci-fi, looking determinedly forward while a blush stole over his cheeks, “A good relationship is in sickness and in health, right?”

Keith's heart puddled like the snot on his face as he smiled softly at Shiro and reached for his hand.

“Yeah...” he whispered, “It is, isn't it?”

This time he didn't bother to tamp down that flaring spark of hope.

 


	4. ASMR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds Keith's hobby

When Shiro walked into Keith's apartment after work the last thing he expected to see was his boyfriend nearly comatose at five in the afternoon. But there Keith was, headphones in, eyes fluttering and head lolling against the arm of the couch as his laptop played on his chest. There was some talking head wiggling their fingers and stroking the screen and Shiro was almost concerned Keith had joined some weird cult. Curiosity got the best of him as he padded over to Keith's limp form and eased one headphone out of his ear.

He didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't this. The talking head was whispering nonsense syllables while tapping on a jar and Shiro's concerns about a cult suddenly seemed a little more valid. His eyebrows raised higher on his face the longer it carried on with no discernible substance until he decided to take the straightforward approach and gently shook Keith awake.

“Hey, baby, I'm back,” He pet Keith's hair, trying his best not to look judgmental. Keith shook out of his doze and looked blearily around, still boneless.

“Shi... wha?” he blinked twice at Shiro's face before turning back to his laptop and easing the lid shut. “You're early,” he smiled up at him, still obviously sleepy.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him, “Nah, you just fell asleep. It's after five.” he paused and looked at the closed laptop, “What were you watching anyway?” he asked, internally hoping it wasn't some weird porn either.

Keith flushed a little, “Oh that's just... these videos Hunk got me into. They're supposed to relax you.” he stretched his arms above his head with a yawn and grinned up at Shiro sheepishly, “I guess they worked well enough, eh?”

“Well if your corpse was anything to go by when I walked in I guess they must.” Shiro chuckled. “They're not anything... cult-y are they? All I could hear was muttering and some tapping.”

“Oh, no!” Keith laughed, “Yeah.. they take some getting used to, it's ASMR or whatever, it just makes your head tingly sometimes and puts me to sleep. The tapping is just a thing they do.” Shiro looked unconvinced.

“Sure, Keith.” he teased, “A cult by any other name...” Keith groaned.

“I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?” he asked.

“I mean, that video was like an hour long, you'd hear the end of it eventually.” Shiro's cheesy grin had Keith sticking his tongue out at him.

Dropping it for now, Shiro resolved to google it later, and to text Hunk to make sure Keith wasn't being hypnotized into some Cthulu doomsday club or anything in his sleep.

 

Days later the lonely confines of Shiro's own room saw him popping in headphones with a sigh, he decided that maybe it wasn't so weird if it could help. He could only imagine the teasing he'd get from Keith if he could see Shiro's limp body after the suspicious grief he'd given him. Maybe he'd just keep this his own secret for now...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time someone comes home and I'm a pile of jelly on the couch listening to a korean girl pretend to cut my hair I have to go through the "no I'm not crazy" conversation!


	5. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro really hates waking up without Keith.

The sighing from the couch across the room was getting really old, really fast.

Matt was trying to sit here and enjoy his nice pot of late morning coffee without having to think about the wistful idiot across the room checking his phone every three seconds. He glared at Shiro over the rim of the cup before deciding he was safe to indulge in another sweet sip.

Shiro sighed again.

“Dammit, Shiro!” Matt put his mug down with a clatter, “I swear to god if you sit there and mope all day long because you haven't seen Keith in -” he checked his watch and hissed, “-fourteen hours...”

Shiro groans from the couch.

“Matt you don't understand, waking up to him is like crack. I get antsy when I sleep alone now.”

Matt's eye roll could be seen from space.

“Well why don't you just sleep there then?” he said slowly, as if he were talking to an idiot child.

Shiro slid further into the couch until his chin was touching his chest. “I don't want to smother him.”

“You don't want to smother...” Matt pinched at the bridge of his nose, “Shiro. He would thank you if you smothered him. The boy is like Oliver Twist, he'd come back for seconds. I bet he's begged you to smother him before.” Shiro flushed bright red and opened his mouth to retort “No! Nope. No.” Matt cut him off, “I don't wanna know Shirogane.” sighing, Matt picked his mug up again. “Just think about it though, our lease is up soon after all.”

Shiro whipped his head over to Matt with a not-quite pout. “Do you not want to live together anymore?” he asked sadly. Matt felt like he'd kicked a puppy.

“Shiro of course I'd live with you. You're my best friend and the only other person who would tolerate this décor.” he wandered across the room to plop on the couch next to him, “But you're gonna move in with him eventually.” The sad eyes didn't let up. “Hey don't give me that look, I can always move Pidge in here anyway, she's getting pretty sick of dorms.” He nudged Shiro with an elbow, trying to get a rise out of him, he'd take the lifted corner of Shiro's mouth as a win.

Shiro nudged him back grumbling halfheartedly. “Well I don't even know if he wants to live with me anyway. We've been together less than a year.”

Matt very delicately placed his mug on the coffee table in front of them before looking earnestly into Shiro's face... and smacking him with a pillow as hard as he could.

“You” _WAP_ “Are” _WAP_ “An” _WAP_ “Idiot!” _WAP_.

Shiro squawked and flailed under Matt's onslaught of bitter truths, laughing breathlessly and trying to get his own pillow as a shield.

“Mercy! Mercy!” he cried, “I'm an idiot!” Matt settled back down into his spot primly and picked up his mug again.

“I'm glad you can see reason.” he sniffed daintily. Shiro snorted, drooping a little as he looked back down to his lap.

“You really think he'd want to live with me?” he asked hesitantly. Matt sighed, putting the mug back down and pulling Shiro into a hug.

“Buddy, I would bet all my money on it.” Technically he already had bet quite a bit against Lance who thought it would take them at least a year to make the move. “And what do Pidge and I always tell you?” Shiro smiled into his shoulder.

“Never bet against a Holt.”

“That's right,” Matt thumped him on the back twice before pushing him off the couch. “Now go get your man.”

* * *

Lance wasn't sure if it was disgusting or kind of cute the way Keith was pining over someone who was already his boyfriend. He had walked into the lobby after his first class to find Keith imitating some sort of slug while he did something that Lance might call manning the desk if he was feeling generous. He was not.

“Yo, Mullet,” he rapped his knuckles in front of Keith's slumped form, “Whatcha doing?” Keith jerked his head up from the counter, uncovering a sheet of paper he had apparently been doodling on. Lance smelled blood in the water.

“Nothing,” he muttered, flushing as he tried to slide the paper into his bag. Lance was faster.

“Oohoo, doesn't look like nothing,” he crowed, flailing the paper around before dramatically holding it in the light to get a better look.

The slow smirk that crept over his face had Keith groaning and thumping his head back down.

“I hate you.” he muttered into counter. He could already tell he'd never hear the end of this as Lance's spindly hand flapped at his head.

“Keith!” Lance wheezed, the hand slapping around his head repeatedly, “Keith!” Keith snarled and batted it away.

“Shut up Lance!” His face could not get any redder.

“But Keeeeeith,” Lance was nearly in tears now, “You literally wrote 'Mr & Mr Shirogane'.” he paused to wipe at his face, gasping for air, “These are hearts doodled here, Keith... Hearts!” He was so busy cooing at the drawing he nearly missed Keith's growl and lunge across the counter at his throat.

“They'll never find your body, Lance!” he snagged the back of his shirt and tugged him into a headlock, “Give that back or I'll mess up your hair.” he threatened, knuckles poised threateningly over Lance's scalp.

“Hah,” Lance wheezed, clutching the paper to his chest, “Do your worst. I've already had my class with the cougars.” Keith dug his knuckles in and rubbed, hoping viciously that he'd leave a bald spot.

“Ack!” Lance struggled and wrapped a leg behind Keith's, buckling his knee and sending them both to the floor. “Let go of me you heathen!”

“Give it back!” Keith still had the headlock, their legs flailing around together on the floor, “Or I'll lick your face!” Lance immediately froze in horror.

“You wouldn't!” he cried, eyes narrowing. Keith stuck out his tongue in response, getting dangerously close to the side of Lance's moisturized, _clean_ face. “Okay!” he shouted, “Okay. Geez. Just take it.”

Allura walked out from the back office at the commotion, took one look at them on the floor, and walked back in with a sigh. Keith ignored her and snatched the paper back triumphantly before shoving it in his pocket.

Right as Shiro walked in the door with the happy bell chime.

Lance looked at Keith with a grin like a shark and Keith took about one second to consider his options before lunging at him and slapping his hands around Lance's mouth.

“Hey, love,” he said to Shiro, his grin just a little maniacal, “Fancy seeing you here!”

Shiro cocked his head at them before shaking it with a sigh, better not to ask. “I wanted to see if you had time to get lunch, but if you're busy...”

Keith's laugh was a little too high pitched as Lance's tongue wiggled determinedly against his palm.

“Busy? Oh no. I was just.... taking the trash out!” he scrambled to his feet, heaving Lance along with the hands still around his face and began to edge backwards to the office, giggling nervously.

Lance was making elaborate gestures with his eyebrows, one hand trying to pry off Keith's fingers and the other tangled into Keith's hair, knuckles white from the pull. Keith had made it to the office door before one hand darted out to grab the handle, giving Lance enough of an opportunity to shout a muffled something before he was shoved unceremoniously inside and the door was slammed on him.

Shiro just blinked at his panting boyfriend as he wiped spit-slimy hands on his pants and held out his arm to Shiro.

“Shall we?” Keith asked nonchalantly. Shiro just looked from Keith to the office door, back to Keith, and down to those definitely not clean hands before sighing and taking his arm.

“Sure,” Shiro chuckled as he pushed the door open and started down the street. “So what was all that about?”

“All what about?” Keith smiled at him, innocent. Shiro looked back down at him flatly.

“Right, better to not know anyway.” he sighed again. Keith barked his laughter into the street.

“Probably.” Keith agreed, “But now I'm starving.” He tipped his head onto Shiro's bicep as they walked down the street together. “You always have the best timing.”

Shiro went pink up to his ears as he ducked his head.

“I'm glad you think so.” he said sheepishly, “I hope you're right.” Keith cocked his head a little but let it go when Shiro didn't expand on his thought, enjoying the feeling of his strong arm against him instead.

 

They ended up settling on comfort food at Hunk's cafe, he had told them about the mac & mashed potatoes he was trying out and Keith was dying to try them. Shiro had been a little skeptical about defiling the sanctity of mac & cheese, but Hunk had never steered him wrong before. The sounds Keith made as he dug in didn't hurt either, he was practically moaning as he jammed spoonfuls of cheesy potatoes and pasta covered in bacon pieces into his mouth. It should have been far less appealing than it was.

Shiro was only a few bites into his own admittedly delicious bowl when something fell out of Keith's pocket in his gusto. Ever the gentleman, Shiro leaned down and snagged it from under the table, uncrinkling the paper to hand back to Keith when the edge of a doodle caught his eye.

His heart nearly beat out of his chest at the sight of his own tiny cartoon face next to Keith's surrounded by hearts and “Mr & Mr Shirogane” written in loopy letters at the top. There was even a tiny doodle of Red in an itty bitty cat tuxedo.

His spoon hit the bowl in a clatter that had Keith looking up, blood quickly draining from his face as the sight of the paper.

“Aw Fuck,” he breathed, one hand slapping over his eyes, “Shit, Shiro it's not uh... I mean, well it kinda is but... it was just stupid and I was bored and-”

“Keith.” Shiro cut over his babbles, “Do you wanna move in together?”

Keith's jaw clicked shut audibly as he peeked through his fingers at Shiro's hopeful pink face.

“What?” he replied, eloquent as usual.

Shiro ducked his head a little, twisting the incriminating paper in his fingers.

“I mean, you can say no.” Shiro began, his shoulders hiking up a little, “Matt and I have the option to renew our lease in like a month or two and I just...” he lifted his shy gaze to meet Keith's eyes, still half covered by his fingers. “I really love waking up to you every morning.”

“Shiro...” Keith breathed, “Yeah. Yes. Of course.” His hands dropped from his face to scramble for Shiro's own. “In a heartbeat, Shiro, I love you.”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck as he stroked Keith's hands with his thumb.

“Really? You don't think it's too soon?” Shiro wanted to kick himself as soon as he asked, but Keith just laughed.

“You already have a toothbrush and work clothes at my place and you're just as covered in Red's hair as I am. It'll just be making it official.” Keith pulled Shiro's hand up to his lips to lay a gentle kiss on his knuckles with a grin. “Besides, I like waking up to you too, and now I don't have to feel bad about asking you to stay every night.”

 

From the counter Hunk was messaging the groupchat through his happy sniffles as he attached a video.

“Pay up, bitches.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brotps man, Brotps....


	6. Happy Birthday Keith!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's birthday morning drabble  
> Edit: Ooh god. You ever post something super late and night and then not look at it for like several weeks and realize YOU UPLOADED THE UNEDITED VERSION.  
> Yeah. I feel like hugging anyone who read the scrap copy.

Sunlight dappled the room, dancing with the movement of the curtains in the breeze, cheerful birdsong floated in on the cool morning air, and Red was pawing at Keith's eyeballs while yeowling shrilly.

“Ughhh, Red, go away.” he groaned, rolling over onto his stomach to escape the not-quite scratching.

“Maaii-oowww,” Red replied, swatting at his neck instead. Keith slapped his palm over the back of his head, the other reaching out for Shiro to save him. The best thing about Shiro moving into his apartment was definitely having another person to share Red's 'love' with.

But Shiro wasn't there, which is strange considering Keith was the one who has to be at work by seven.

Rolling over and dislodging Red from his back -ignoring her agitated meow- Keith squinted around the room looking for his missing boyfriend. It wasn't like Shiro could really hide being built like a brick house and all, and he didn't hear the shower running.

He considered chalking it up to alien abduction when clanging from down the hallway had Red laying her ears flat back on her head and scurrying under the chair. Keith was pretty sure if she could talk she'd be yelling 'Stop your idiot!' but for now angry batting at Keith's head will have to suffice.

After stretching his back and admiring the delicious soreness from the night before he snagged some boxers off the floor and trudged into the kitchen in search of his very loud lover.

He didn't have to look very far.

Shiro was humming in the kitchen, making pancakes in a pair of boxers Keith is 90% certain are his judging by how tightly they cling to every lovely curve. The coffee pot was percolating cheerily, and there was already a small stack finished on the counter with some fresh fruit. Keith had to rub the sleep out of his eyes to be sure this wasn't some dream of his come to life. He watched Shiro shake his hips while he flipped the current set of pancakes before his giggling gave him away.

Shiro whirled around with a smile. “Oh, you're up!” he practically chirped, “Here, sit, let me get you a cup of coffee.” he ushered Keith over to his own kitchen island and pushed the stack of pancakes towards him before turning and sloshing some coffee into a cup, putting just a tiny splash of milk in the way Keith likes.

When Shiro made to set the mug down Keith stretched his neck up for a kiss and Shiro obliged, pecking him on the lips before shuffling back over to finish his current batch. Keith sighed happily and dug into his stack, head resting on his palm as he watched Shiro work with a dopey smile, admiring his broad back and his ass in those tiny boxers. He's not sure he'll ever get over waking up to this man.

Shiro threw a little grin over his shoulder as he snapped the burner off and sashayed over to Keith, dropping another kiss onto his nose and prompting a syrupy giggle. “How're the pancakes, Sweetheart?” he asked, smiling fondly at Keith's sleepy, sticky face. Keith melted a little more inside.

“Half as delicious as you.” Keith replied with an exaggerated wink in Shiro's direction. Shiro threw his head back with a laugh, snagging Keith's hand and tangling their fingers together as they eat.

Red came slinking out of the bedroom and eyed them irritably, ears flicking as she hunkered down by her own food bowl. Keith sighs in contentment, it's the perfect morning.

The ate in companionable silence, forks tapping gently against the plates as Red scampered across the room and Shiro hummed intermittently, one arm wrapped around Keith's waist. That big thumb was rubbing circles into his hip and Keith can't help his flush as he thought about where that thumb was less than twelve hours ago.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at Keith's reddening face but decides not to push his buttons and leans over to rub his nose against Keith's cheek.

Then he opened his full, sticky mouth. “Ig glooobb yeew,” he grinned before planting sticky smooches on his face.

Keith shoved his face away, laughing as he smeared the syrup residue from his cheekbone.

“I love you too,” he wrinkled his nose at Shiro, “Even if you are gross.”

Shiro sniffed in faux offense, “Well if I'm gross,” he said, still chewing, “Then you probably don't want your present.” Keith perked up from his pancakes.

“I thought the pancakes and your ass was my present.” His tone was sickly sweet, reaching one sticky hand to grope that piece of meat. Shiro swatted at his hand giggling.

“Hands off the goods!” he laughed, “You have to work soon and once you start with the groping we're both going to end up very late with syrup in very uncomfortable places.” Keith just pouted at him.

“But I thought it was my birthday!” Shiro knocked his head into Keith's with a silly smile.

“And it'll be your birthday all day. I'm not rushing a single thing.” He shoved the last bite into his mouth and grabbed Keith's dishes, dropping everything into the sink and washing off his hands. “Now, c'mere. I wanna give you your first present before your class.” Keith hopped off his stool with a grin and padded over to where Shiro was digging around in the living room.

“Ta-da!” The package was very lumpy, and Keith was pretty certain the wrapping paper is just normal white paper that Shiro had drawn pictures of Red all over. He loves it already.

Giving Shiro an exaggerated smooch he carefully unwrapped the paper to find a pair of fingerless gloves inside, made of supple leather with sweat-wicking palms. Keith had been eyeing a similar pair for months but couldn't justify the purchase.

“Shiro!” he cried, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck, “How did you know I wanted these ones?”

“I stalked your wishlist, duh.” Shiro looked very self congratulatory.

“Well,” Keith began, sliding those buttery gloves onto his hands with a shiver, “Feel free to stalk my wishlist any time you want.” he turned his eyes back to Shiro earnestly, “I really do love you though, even if it had just been pancakes and your ass.” Shiro threw his head back laughing.

“Noted.” he giggled, “I love you too,” Then he smacked Keith's ass and herded him back toward the bedroom. “Now go get ready! I know everyone else wants to see you today too, and we're all meeting at Hunk's after work.”

As he got dressed Keith couldn't help but stare down at his hands with a soft smile. He had never looked forward to his birthdays before, but with Shiro and his friends he finally felt like he had a reason to celebrate.

 


	7. A New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets a new friend

Red was lonely. Or at least, that's the excuse Shiro had defended her with when Keith had threatened to make her into slippers for destroying three coffee mugs in one day.

“She's just acting out because you're not paying as much attention to her!” Shiro had protested, holding her like a baby and giving Keith his best sad eyes over her fluffy ears. It was a lethal combo.

Keith sighed aggravatedly, “Even if she is lonely I can't spend all my free time rubbing her belly.” He swore Red looked put out at the statement, ears pressed back as she glared as much as a cat could and nuzzled into Shiro's chest.

Shiro cooed down at her, rubbing noses and melting Keith's heart in one swoop. He smooched between her ears loudly before looking up at Keith through his lashes and pouting. “What if we got her a friend?”

Keith gave him a flat look.

“Your solution to not having enough time to satisfy one spoiled cat is to have two cats?”

Shiro picked up Red's paw and pointed it at Keith in admonishment.

“Don't be mean to us.” He pulled her paw back to his chest and rubbed under her chin, earning himself a loud trilling sigh. “I'm just saying, if she had a playmate she wouldn't be looking for as much attention from you in the first place.” Keith's skeptical look had Shiro doubling down. “Lots of people do it, you can ask Pidge.”

Keith just sighed, conceding.

“We can go look-” Shiro's loud whoop cut him off as he raised Red high into the air above him.

“You hear that, Girl? You're gonna get a friend!”

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. “The rest of that sentence was 'but no promises', Shiro.” He glowered at the twirling pair who were happily ignoring him and sighed again.

“I'm really not going to win this one...”

 

Three days later Keith was certainly right about that. Shiro had spent the rest of his work week looking online at all the local shelters to check out candidates for adoption – _for looking –_ as Keith kept reminding him. He had even made spreadsheets of his favorites listing their ages, sizes, coloration, and a blank column for temperament. Keith studiously ignored his questions each night as he made dinner, resolving not to get involved in whole affair because nothing was set in stone.

“What about breed?” Shiro called from the couch, his reading glasses perched on his nose as he peered over at Keith, “You don't have any preference for breed at all?”

Keith grumbled, not looking up from where he was dicing onions to throw in the sauce he was making.

“Keeeith” Shiro wheedled, “I need to know your preferences to make an accurate ranking system so we know which shelters to go to first!”

Keith took a deep breath in through his nose and blew it out slowly through his mouth, stirring the sauce and then the spaghetti.

“I have no preference for the hypothetical cat companion that we may be hypothetically looking for at a future date.” He put the spoon down and stared hard at Shiro. “ _Because we don't even know if we're getting one._ ”

Shiro flapped a hand at Keith's deadpan stare, adjusting his glasses to peer over them.

“Sure sure.” He paused, sniffing the air. “Oh, are you making food? Smells great, Babe.” He flashed his most charming smile at Keith. “You're such a great provider for our growing family.”

The wooden spoon creaked in Keith's hand as he picked it back up to stir again, eye twitching.

“Just come get your stupid spaghetti and we can go tomorrow.”

Shiro's excited whoop almost made it worth caving.

Almost.

Especially since now, at the ungodly hour of six in the morning on his day off, Keith was being shaken awake by his fully dressed boyfriend holding a harnessed Red.

Keith sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily.

“Shiro. What the fuck are you doing?” He could barely swipe the crust from his eyes before Shiro thrust a pile of clothes and a prepared toothbrush at him.

“The first stop opens at seven!” Shiro said defensively as he stroked a smug looking Red. “If we start now we can hit them all by lunch and have time to peruse the spreadsheets properly before making the final decision and acclimating our new child to the apartment!”

Keith just blinked blearily up at him before shoving the toothbrush into his mouth with a sigh.

The things he did for love...

Shiro beamed at him, backing away to give Keith room to struggle into his pants, standing in the doorway and stroking Red like a supervillain. Keith wasn't sure what druid magic Shiro had used on his cat to make her so compliant, but he didn't really care if it meant he didn't have to wrangle with his normally bitey girl.

At Shiro's insistence they had taken the car even though everything was in walking distance 'just in case their new addition wasn't leash trained,' Keith had just rolled his eyes – Red wasn't even leash trained but she seemed to be perfectly content to perch on Shiro's shoulders and bat at Keith's hair as they drove.

Keith recoiled a little when they entered the first place, it smelled like pee and despair. The walls were lined with cages, sad scraggly kittens and older shaggy cats peering at them from inside, most not even bothering to meow for attention anymore. Some of the kittens were penned together with four or five of the same litter in a cage, flailing over each other on unsteady legs. Red's hackles raised instantly as she tried to burrow into Shiro's chest, shoving her face into the crook of his elbow.

A tired looking woman at the counter glanced up from a crossword puzzle as they walked in, sighing and shoving a form across the linoleum.

“All drop offs need owner signature.” She droned from around the pen cap in her mouth, not bothering to look back up.

Shiro gasped indignantly and clutched Red tighter.

“You can't have our baby!”

Red yowled her agreement.

Counter lady just shrugged and jerked her thumb at the wall of cages in response.

“Adoption eligible ones are over there then.”

Keith shrugged and wandered over to inspect the wall of mangy cats more closely but Shiro continued to eye the woman distrustfully.

He sidled up to Keith, speaking from the corner of his mouth, “Keith. I think she wants Red.” He squinted back at her in suspicion. Keith just raised his eyebrows as he glanced between them.

“Shiro, I don't think she wants any of them...”

Shiro pressed his lips into a thin line and made soft noises at Red from where she was still meowing in distress.

“Either way. I don't like this place.” He peered into the cages, looking a little heartbroken at the listless cats inside. “None of them look good for Red.”

Keith shrugged in response and headed for the door.

“Lead the way then.”

Shiro sighed and hurried out the door, clutching Red possessively and whispering to her.

“Don't worry, I won't let them steal you...”

Keith just shook his head and followed Shiro to the car.

 

The second and third places weren't much better. Apparently most of the shelters in their area were pretty busy so they hardly had any cats left and the ones they did have were either too young to adopt or sick and not practical for their vet budget. Shiro's shoulder drooped more and more as they went on and even Red looked a little despondent from her perch on Shiro's shoulders. Keith almost felt bad for being determinedly realistic in their chances, maybe he had jinxed them?

Still, Shiro insisted on finishing out the game plan he had drafted.

Their last stop of the morning was a little hole in the wall pet supply store that Allura's eccentric Uncle Coran had mentioned to Shiro when he was telling everyone about his new mission. Apparently it was run by a group of introverted veterans that set people up with service animals. Shiro had added them to the list since he was technically qualified to apply for a service animal, but he really just wanted to see all the cats in the city.

Keith held the door open for Shiro and Red, eyeing the “Sponsored by the Blades of Marmora” sticker with a little knife decal below it and made a mental note not to piss off anyone inside.

The shop was dimly lit compared to the fluorescent lighting they'd been subjected to all morning and the center of the room was covered in different cat trees with several lounging cats that blinked at them as they wandered in. Red immediately chirruped in interest, poking her head up from Shiro's arms and scrambling up onto his shoulders, stretching to sniff the nearest roost. Shiro chuckled nervously, shooting an apologetic smile to the huge man behind the counter as he clamped a hand down on her back to keep her from launching off.

The man just smiled, waving at her and making cooing sound that was entirely at odds with his size.

“Your girl is lovely.” His voice boomed over to them, perking the ears of every cat in the shop. “She is welcome to climb as you look.” He gestured to the shelves lining the walls filled with various toys and supplies. “You'll find our wares around the edges to retain maximum play space.”

Keith was having a hard time keeping a straight face as the burly man spoke when a small furry head popped out of his hood and started gnawing on the end of the man's braid. He merely offered a finger to the nibbler, totally unperturbed.

“If you are here for a service animal any of these cats here are completely trained as PTSD companions.”

Shiro nodded at him in thanks, easing his hand off Red's back as she dug into his shoulder and launched herself onto the nearest tree with a happy trill. She quickly scrambled upwards onto the highest perch before leaping onto the next, bouncing from tree to tree. Shiro followed after her like a nervous mother, stopping to greet the other cats politely as they sniffed at his hair in passing.

Keith just snickered at the sight, turning to the shelves and perusing the various toys. He was near the counter bent over to look at scratching posts when he felt a gentle pawing at his hair. Tipping up slowly, he turned his head and came face to face with a pair of almost glowing yellow eyes set in a fuzzy black mane.

“Uh, hi.”

The eyes blinked at him slowly.

He raised one hand upward, holding it out palm up for the cat to sniff his fingers. Apparently satisfied, the curious cat gave his fingertips a little lick before bunting into his palm for scritches.

Keith chuckled, straightening up and reaching out for a better angle when he noticed the cat was easily twice the size of Red. He faltered for a moment, earning himself another demanding bump before he smoothed his palm over the cat's head and dug his fingers into the base of the fluffy ears.

“That's Black.” Keith startled a bit at the deep voice of the shopkeep who was looking at them in disbelief. “She doesn't usually play well with others.”

Keith grimaced a little, continuing to stroke down Black's obscenely fluffy back to swoop at her giant sweeping tail that was thwapping against the counter. He cocked his head as Black began to purr loudly under his ministrations before she leaned up and placed her paws on his shoulder, hauling herself upward.

“Uh.”

Keith looked at the shopkeep wide eyed. He just shrugged at Keith in response, holding up his phone and snapping a picture.

“Kolivan isn't going to believe this when I tell him,” He explained over his shoulder to Keith as he texted, “We've been trying to get Black to make friends since she got here.”

“Oh.” Keith leaned his neck to the side to give the cat that was currently snuffling into his ear more room to work, bracing her backside in his arms. “Well, she'd have to make friends with Red, so...” He trailed off, looking around for Shiro and finding him staring across the room slack-jawed.

“Keith!” Shiro's face morphed into the literal sun. “You made a friend!”

“Eh, I guess?” Black had begun to groom the back of Keith's hair, licking his cowlicks flat with her rough tongue and purring like a motor. “Where's Red?”

Shiro turned to point at the hanging lattice that Red had been exploring before the cat in question zeroed in on someone trying to steal her man, hurtling at light speed over the towers toward the counter. Keith cringed hard and braced for impact but the blow never came.

He cracked on eye open when the skittering of claws across the counter stopped and looked down to see a plaintive Red looking back at him. Her ears drooped pathetically and she let out a tiny mewl.

Keith's heart cracked into a million pieces.

“Oh no!” He hefted Black off his shoulder, depositing her into Shiro's arms without a second thought. “Oh pretty girl, I still love you!” He tried to scritch under her chin but she turned her head away, ears flicking. Keith looked over at Shiro, distraught. “Shiro I abandoned my girl!”

Shiro just shrugged at him with his own armful of purring fluffy Black cat, giggling as his stubble was licked at. Red let out another sad mewl in his direction as well, slinking off the counter and into the corner of the shop.

Keith was devastated, the entire point of today was to get Red a friend, not to completely replace her. What if she didn't want to come home now? He scowled at Shiro, pointing a finger between him and Red.

“Fix her!”

Shiro looked as bewildered as Keith felt as he surveyed their usually bushy-tailed cat lurking morosely in the corner.

Black stopped grooming Shiro's jaw and chirruped questioningly in Red's direction, but she just flopped sideways in response. Meowing louder this time, Black wriggled out of Shiro's hold and thumped onto the floor, padding over to the corner and sniffing tentatively at the sad lump of fur. Red flicked one ear, sniffing a little before rolling over again.

Keith held his breath as the huge black cat got within swiping distance of his baby, ready to lunge over there and pull them apart. He could see Shiro's hands clenching and unclenching around the discarded leash as well.

Black took another tentative step closer, sniffing at Red's tail before flopping unceremoniously behind her and grooming the back of her head. Red stiffened for a moment and Keith was sure they were about to leave with a mangled cat, but she merely rolled over and started licking Black's chest in return.

Keith blew out his breath slowly.

“Huh.” The shopkeep had snuck up behind them at some point, towering with a hand on his hips, anti-scratch gloves on and ready. “I really thought you were going to have to bring half a cat home.”

Shiro's eyes bugged out of his head for a moment before wheeling on him.

“And you would just let them fight?”

The big man wiggled his gloved fingers in placation. “Nah, but Black will fight like the devil even when we step in.”

Shiro just narrowed his eyes before shrugging and turning to Keith.

“So, uh...” He jerked his thumb toward where the cats were curled up together, both purring now as they groomed each other. “What do you want to do about that?” He couldn't help but look a little hopeful.

Keith rolled his eyes with a smile.

“You win, Shiro. Go fill out your paperwork.”

Shiro pumped his fist in the air and marched over to the counter, snatching one of the clipboards and whipping out his reading glasses. Keith just sighed and wandered over to sit next to his cats - plural. He settled down on the outside of them, careful to leave room to run as they each cracked an eye before promptly ignoring him. He chuckled, back to the usual at least. Scritching them equally, Keith couldn't help but smile down at his furry little family, already feeling warmth blossoming in his chest at the adorable picture they made.

Shiro wandered over a few minutes later with another harness and leash which Black obligingly allowed to be clipped around her. They waved to the shopkeep – Antok, according to Shiro – and made their way back home, a cat perched on each set of shoulders.

As soon as they got back to their apartment both cats leapt downward, Black chasing Red in a lap around the living room before tearing into the bedroom. Keith chuckled and followed them, groaning when he caught sight of them curled up together on both pillows.

Feeling arms wrap around behind him, he turned his head and grumbled into Shiro's shoulder.

“So much for ever sleeping peacefully again.”

Shiro just laughed and kissed him on the head as he dragged Keith down to the bed, content to snuggle all afternoon with his happy growing family.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Tumblr @illunelurks if you want! I'm happy to take prompts for this :)


End file.
